The Son from another World
by bigshady575
Summary: We find our favorite couple Richard and Kahlan are finally able to get married. After so long being separated by catastrophe they can finally be together. Wouldn't it be just horrible if something put a damper on their big day. I set this to incorporate more of the story from the book series as I always liked it better. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Son from another World

A warm breeze blew from the South rustling the tree limbs lightly as they passed over the landscape. Rays from the sun warmed the earth to a pleasant degree. The song birds sang a cheerful tune all around while others soared threw the air. The world emanated the happiness of the day. For this was the day that the Seeker, Richard Rahl, and the Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell, were to be wed. The Midlands were abuzz with excitement for the coming union of the two greatest heroes of the world. The wedding was to take place in the forest outside Aydindril. Truly there was no palace or kingdom that was worthy of such a ceremony, but Richard loving the outdoors and Kahlan always wanting her husband to be to be happiest in all the land decided a forest wedding would be best. Despite protests from Richard many people had turned out to witness the union of the Seeker and Mother Confessor. Dignitaries from all nations had traveled as well as common farmers from far and wide. On this the happiest day of Seeker's life, Richard paced back and forth between two large oak trees. His stomach was doing somersaults in his abdomen. As he paced one other with him, his grandfather the First Wizard Zeddicus Zuul Zurrander watched his grandson, a smile wide on his face. "Calm down Richard, you'll be fine" the old wizard stated. Richard stopped pacing and turned around to face his grandfather. A look of despair on Richard's face and an attempted smile, "You are right Zedd; what is there to fear?" Richard paused looking to the ground and continued "I've only been dreaming of this possibility since I met Kahlan, now I'm actually marrying her. Why should I be afraid?" Zedd laughed aloud and walked to his grandson, placing both his hands on either of Richard's shoulders. "You have no reason to be nervous Richard. You have waited for this day for years. And your love from Kahlan is matched by no other person in all of existence." They stared into each other's eyes, Zedd a look of calm confidence about him, and it finally rubbed over to Richard. He smiled, genuinely smiled "you're right of course Zedd." With that the two stood together and patiently waited to be summoned by master of ceremonies. Zedd, being First Wizard would perform the ceremony, and also being the highest ranking person besides the Seeker or Mother Confessor.

On the other side of the clearing where the masses of people had gathered to witness their union Kahlan Amnell stood nervously with her friend and protector Cara. On this occasion Cara wore her white leather outfit, never giving up her identity as a Mord'Sith. Kahlan controlled her emotions very well but Cara could tell that the Mother Confessor was agitated. "Don't worry Kahlan, soon you will be married to Richard and the two of you can go off into the woods living in bliss and have a dozen little babies that look just like you." Cara was blunt in her speech and spoke what was on her mind at the time. She had grown much in the time since joining Richard in his quest to find the Stone of Tears. Kahlan smiled at Cara, genuinely happy that the Mord'Sith was there. "Cara, I'm not nervous. I'm excited. I am actually going to marry Richard. And he won't be a mindless slave." Kahlan was a confessor, a race of women that possessed magical powers to find truth and they could force a person to tell the truth by performing a right called "confession" where the confessor's power took a person by the very power of love. The confessed individual becomes obsessed with pleasing the confessor's will. Normally they could only mate with a confessed man, and normally they only ever had girls as offspring. Cara responded to Kahlan with a sly smirk "Oh, I think you could still make him your slave if you wanted." Kahlan looked at Cara appalled at first but laughed at the Mord'Sith's attempt at humor. Mord'Sith had a very blunt and twisted sense of humor. It was part of the training of becoming an elite torturer and true Sister of the Agiel. The two stood silent for a moment just enjoying the beautiful day. Then the Master of Ceremonies sounded the bell that the wedding would begin soon. After another moment a woman approached and escorted Kahlan and Cara to where they would walk into the clearing and up the hill where Kahlan would meet Richard and Zedd would wed them for the rest of their lives.

Richard and Zedd stood at the top of a hill in the clearing of the forest. All the spectators stood patiently at the bottom of the hill waiting for their Mother Confessor to walk up the hill. In his mind Richard remembered the first time he had met Kahlan. It was back in his homeland Westland. He was just a woods guide back then and found her being chased by men. He defended her and later discovered that she was from the Midlands and was searching for the Seeker. As it turned out Richard was the Seeker and he was destined to bring down the great tyrant Darken Rahl. As the many adventures he and Kahlan went through together Richard heard music begin to play in the clearing. He looked up and saw Kahlan walking toward the hill from her place in the forest. Cara walked behind her a few paces and looked as confident as ever. But Kahlan was beyond stunning. She radiated beauty. Seeing her reminded Richard of all the other times he had looked at her in such a way. He fell in love with her the moment he met her but didn't really realize it till much later. Every time he thought he had lost her he had nearly died inside. She was the love of his life.

Kahlan and Richard stood together atop the hill before Zedd as he began the wedding ceremony. They held the others arms looking into each other's eyes. Zedd took his time with the ceremony letting everyone bask in the love shining from the two on the hill. The two exchanged vows of commitment and purity. As they said "I do" Zedd waved his hands above them pronouncing them married. When Kahlan and Richard kissed all present rose up in ascent and celebration began as word spread. Just as the two finished their kiss another noise drowned out the congregation cheering. A rumbling in the sky began. The sun turned red tingeing the light of the day. Finally a single bolt of lightning struck to the ground in the east many leagues from the forest where the wedding goers stood stunned. The world returned as it was immediately before. The crowd settled down and slowly began to disperse. Some stopped to congratulate Richard and Kahlan and some just leaving. Richard, Kahlan, Cara, and Zedd left the hill and went to their carriage that would take them back to the Confessor's Palace. After the carriage began to move Kahlan looked to the others and asked "What was that with the sun and lightning?" Zedd remained silent for a moment, thinking. Richard said with a grudging tone "probably something that will try to come between us again." Kahlan looked to Richard, but Zedd spoke before she could ask what Richard meant. "Don't you two worry about it? If need be I will investigate it later but right now." He stopped and smiled "you two enjoy your first day of marriage." Richard and Kahlan smiled, a few moments later they departed the carriage and adjourned to the Confessor's Palace for their first night of marriage.

Leagues away, in the Southern wastelands of D'Hara a body emerged from a deep crater in the ground. This was where the lightning struck. The person struggled to climb out from the pit he landed in. Once out he fell to the ground losing consciousness. Hours later he awoke in a different place than he had been. As the man rose on his side he looked around. He was inside a barn somewhere in D'Hara. Slowly the man rose to his feet, at first he stumbled but he soon gained his footing. As his mind cleared the man began to notice more about his environment. He was indeed in D'Hara, he could tell from the accent of the men yelling outside. They were performing farm work from what he could tell. The man then noticed that his clothes had been changed. He was now wearing a commoner's clothes; from the smell likely a sheep farmer. The door of the barn swung open and a young woman entered. She let out a small gasp as she beheld the man. Then regained her composure and rushed out the door yelling; soon after she returned with an older man, likely her father. The man approached as if worried, at first the farmer seemed to hesitate but approached nonetheless. The man noticed the farmer's behavior and decided to speak first. "You do not have to be afraid of me. I will not harm one who has helped me so much." The farmer jumped, startled, after he regained himself he spoke as well "Sir, we found you in the wastelands. We-we-uh-we brought you here and patched you up as best we could. I-I guess you could get better help if you needed it when you return to the Palace, but out here we can do only so much." The man stared at the farmer confused "the Palace?" The farmer seemed to become even more afraid "y-yo-you-are from the People's Palace right? You were wearing such nice clothes when we found you, we assumed, we-we-well the clothes were half burned up but you could tell they were nice." The man remained silent for a moment. He had no idea what time or world he was in at the moment. He could not expect the farmer to know, but still the farmer might know a little information. The man finally asked "What is your name?" The farmer stuttered a bit "My-my n-name's Dak. I'm a farmer; well mainly a sheep herder but we farm some things." The man attempted to smile as if to reassure Dak that he would not cause the farmer harm "hello Dak, my name is Michael. If you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few things. Is that alright? It would help me immensely." Dak seemed to still be nervous but he nodded his consent. "Thank you, I was wondering if you knew who the current ruler of the House of Rahl is." Dak seemed uncomfortable with the question; Michael reassured the farmer that he was not in trouble just that Michael had been away from the world for a while. After a moment Dak seemed to gain more confidence. He finally answered most of Michael's questions, or at least what he knew. According to Dak Darken Rahl had just been defeated about a year ago and the Seeker had defeated the Keeper. He said that the rumor was that the Seeker and Mother Confessor were going to get married in Aydindril. The farmer was too far away to know any news that wasn't at least a month or so old unless it occurred within a few leagues. With that Michael thanked the farmer and his family for all they had done for him. And the next morning he set off from the farm. Knowing at least a general timeline of when he was but still not entirely knowing exactly where he was. For that he would need help; More than likely the help of a powerful wizard and maybe even a great magical library. He would most likely find these things in Aydindril among the Wizard's Keep and the Seeker.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard awoke slowly. First he noticed the steady breathing of the one in the bed next to him. He breathed in the aroma of her hair, savoring the moment while it lasted. Several moments passed before Richard opened his eyes. To his surprise Kahlan was awake and staring adoringly at him already. The two remained in this state for several long moments; each noticing the breathing of the other and not taking their eyes off of one another. "I could get used to this" Kahlan said quietly. Richard smiled broadly reaching his had to her face and running his thumb up and down her cheek. The two remained together for another hour or more. Eventually the door to their chambers opened and a blonde figure walked in. Richard and Kahlan looked up to the intruder. Cara moved to the end of the bed and stared at Richard, but did not speak. Kahlan and Richard exchanged an exasperated look and turned their attention back to Cara. "Do you need something Cara?" Richard asked as nicely as he could, despite his agitation at Cara's presence. The Mord'Sith did not respond but continued to stare at Richard with the same blank stare. Kahlan rose sat up in the bed and courteously as possible asked "Cara why are you in here?" Again Cara did not speak and did not even look at Kahlan. She continued to blankly stare at Richard as if he were to read her mind. Finally annoyed Richard hissed "speak or get out Cara!" To this Cara chuckled but did not move from the end of the bed or stop staring at Richard. Just as Richard got out of the bed the Mord'Sith Cara smiled brightly exclaiming "Oh good Richard you're up! I was wondering if you could get ready so we could take care of business." Still smiling as she finished speaking Cara looked expectantly at Richard as if he would naturally agree to her request. Silence followed as Richard and Kahlan exchanged looks. "What are you talking about Cara?" Kahlan asked dumbfounded. Cara continued to stare at Richard as if waiting for him to ask the question. When he did she answered "I am talking about the important business you have to do as the Lord Rahl." "What do you mean?" Kahlan burst out. Cara still ignored Kahlan and stared at Richard waiting for him. After another moments silence passed Richard moved from his spot to collect his clothes and dress himself. As he did Cara finally left the room but made it obvious that she was just outside the door. Kahlan got out of bed and made to get dressed as well. Richard grabbed her hand and shook his head. Kahlan scoffed but before she could say anything Richard brought her close "that isn't Cara." Richard fastened the belt on his trousers and grabbed his sword, the Sword of Truth.

The person impersonating Cara led Richard to the throne room of the Confessors Palace. She motioned him to sit in the Mother Confessors chair. Richard did not and remained standing like a statue in the throne room glaring at the would-be Cara. Eventually the imposter resigned and faced Richard to speak. In a voice completely unlike the voice of Cara the imposter spoke "I am sincerely sorry for this deception but I had to do it in order to speak with you." The imposter began to change. Slowly the woman's body shrunk inward as if loosing pounds by the second. Her hair turned to a more auburn color and her eyes became hazel. Now standing in the throne room were a shocked Richard and a new woman he had never met before. After her change was completed the woman gave Richard a nervous smile. "Again I'm sorry for the deception." Richard inched the Sword of Truth a bit out of its scabbard. "Who are you? And what have you done with Cara?" The woman lifted her hand as if to say she meant no harm and explained "I have done nothing with Cara. She is asleep in her room. I merely blocked her door so she couldn't interrupt me until I spoke with you." Richard began to speak again but the woman stopped him "Please Lord Rahl just let me explain." The woman breathed in to prepare herself "Lord Rahl my name is Rikka. I am a servant in the People's Palace in D'Hara. I served under your brother Lord Darken Rahl until his demise and have continued to serve there but in a different role now." Richard burst in before Rikka could speak "What does that have to do with-"Rikka stopped Richard from continuing. She spoke from where she ended "Now I serve in the role of finding the new Lord Rahl. I have this responsibility because my family is the only pure blood D'Haran family in the Empire. Because of this we are best suited for using the Bond to find the new Lord Rahl." She did not continue speaking so Richard took that as an invitation to ask a question. "What is the Bond? And how does it have anything to do with me. "Rikka promptly explained "the Bond is the magical connection between the Lord Rahl and his loyal subjects. The Bond protects us from certain magical attacks that would otherwise not be able to be defended against. As for its role in you, you are the Lord Rahl. You are the gifted offspring of the last Lord Rahl. You are therefore the current Lord Rahl." At first Richard did not speak, obviously soaking in this information. Eventually he found a hole in the story "but I don't have the gift anymore, I transferred it to a sorceress in the Old World when I was at the Temple of the Prophets." Rikka smirked at Richard's claim. "You cannot get rid of the wizard's gift, or at least not yours. I can still sense it within you. That sorceress merely took your surface power, which any wizard would have." Richard began to try arguing with the woman but she put her hand up for silence. "That does not matter at the moment, the point of my presence here is that you are the Lord Rahl and you need to claim your throne. If you do not then the Empire will crumble and send everything into darkness." Richard scoffed to this statement turning as if to leave. He stopped after and step and whirled around "You're delusional if you think anything good could come out of D'Hara. It is a breeding ground for tyrants and evil men!" Rikka allowed Richard to breathe for a moment, calming himself after his outburst. After a moment of silence Rikka spoke again in a voice as calm as possible "you're D'Haran." This left Richard silent. He did not speak again but simmered in his own anger. Rikka let him. Finally she continued "I am not saying that the actions of many within the House of Rahl have been good for the world, but the Bond of their rule is necessary. If not for the Rahls we would not be here today." A loud bang echoed through the throne room. Richard turned around to see the door bursting open. Kahlan entered with several guards, Zedd, and the real Cara. The guards surrounded Rikka while Kahlan and Zedd moved to Richard's side. Cara drew her Agiel and moved toward Rikka. "Cara, stop!" Richard commanded of his leather clad protector. She looked to Richard bewildered. Kahlan leaned in to speak with Richard, but he shook his head in response. Then Richard turned to Zedd and asked his grandfather "have you ever heard of the Bond between D'harans and the Rahls?" Zedd stared into Richard's eyes for a brief moment before answering. "Yes, I know of it. This is what gives the Mord'Sith the power over the Agiel." Richard quickly asked "what about protection against certain kinds of magic?" Zedd nodded before explaining further "when it was first created the Bond was intended to protect the people who fought in the Great Wizard War from certain powerful magic used by the other side. It was created by Alric Rahl, the first of the House of Rahl. The idea was that anyone who said the oath of loyalty to the Lord Rahl would be protected by the Bond." Richard absorbed this for a moment then asked "why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Zedd answered simply "I did not think it mattered before I knew you were a Rahl and after I learned the truth I did not want to distract you from finding the Stone of Tears. Had you decided to claim the throne then I would have explained it to you but you chose a different path." Richard fell silent thinking on what Rikka and Zedd told him. Cara stared at Rikka the entire time, obvious anger building up in her eyes. Kahlan kept an eye on Richard still wanting to speak with him but remained silent for now. Finally Richard sighed, turning to Rikka he asked "what exactly do you want me to do?" Rikka smiled "I want you to proclaim your acceptance of the throne of D'Hara. And possibly come to the People's Palace for coronation and to unite your Empire." Kahlan finally spoke unable to restrain herself anymore, "but Richard would have to kill so many of the soldiers to get all the legions to follow him." Zedd consented to this point referencing one of the generals who tried to kill Richard during their search for the Stone of Tears to get rid of opposition for his own claim to the throne of D'Hara. Rikka chuckled rolling her eyes. "No one but a Rahl can rule D'Hara. Pretenders may become a regent for a short time but without a gifted member of the House of Rahl D'Hara will fall into the abyss." Kahlan interjected with Richard's point that he no longer possessed the wizard's gift. Zedd struck down this notion stating "he still has the gift it is merely suppressed by his own will and Nicci's transference of his powers." Richard and Kahlan looked to Zedd in bewilderment. Richard had not believed Rikka's claim that he still possessed his gift but had let the subject die for the time being. Now to hear Zedd say he did still have the wizard's gift was confusing. He wanted to ask why his powers hadn't returned but decided to move on with the current situation. "So if I claim the throne even if some believe me many will resist my rule and fight back." Rikka returned her gaze to Richard. She no longer had a smile on her face and nodded. "Yes, some will resist your claim just as before. That is because they either do not have the Bond or it is not strong in them. True D'Harans will be able to feel that you are a gifted Rahl and will accept you without question, but others will contest your claim. The only way to sway those who would not be otherwise is to prove you are the gifted heir." Kahlan beat Richard to asking how he would do such a thing. Rikka looked grim momentarily "well Darken Rahl used dark magic. In fact many Lord Rahls used dark magic to claim the throne. In your case I suggest doing like the old and just Lord Rahls did and use your gift to avert a catastrophe that would harm D'Harans as well as other lands." Richard and Kahlan exchanged a brief glance into each others eyes. No one spoke for a time that seemed like forever. The guards had not moved from their posts around Rikka. Cara still remained a few paces away from Rikka, anger in her eyes. "How about defeating the Keeper? Would that get the D'Harans attention?" Zedd asked mockingly. Rikka did not smile or laugh at Zedd's statement but answered "that might have, but most soldiers in the Empire were either joining the keeper or fighting under generals trying to take advantage of the power vacuum in D'Hara. I'm afraid now he will actually have to use his gift on his own to prove himself." Zedd took on a grimmer stance then and muttered "that means we have to teach him to use his gift first." Rikka smiled nervously consenting. "First he has to want to access his gift, and then he can learn to harness it."

The congregation in the throne room dispersed after this. Richard informed the guards to set Rikka up in a room on the opposite end of the palace and to keep her under guard. Cara tried to strike Rikka with her Agiel but Richard stopped her, ordering her to come with him. After they exited the throne room Richard, Kahlan, Cara and Zedd went to a conference chamber to discuss the situation further. The entire time they circled around the real issue, would Richard learn to use his gift and ascend to the throne of D'Hara. Zedd was particularly concerned with the darkness Rikka said would follow if the D'Haran Empire did not remain intact. Kahlan didn't seem to care calling them evil brutes. Though he did not want to Richard disagreed with her on this point. He pointed out several honorable D'Harans they came across during their adventures, Cara being chief among them. After another hour of talking they consented to let the matter rest for the time being. At least until they knew more about the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Many leagues away Michael marched north through the D'Haran wastelands. He used magic to call forth water from deep under the earth and when necessary grow food in the unforgiving ground. He was no longer alone in the wilderness. In the journey north he discovered three D'Haran soldiers fighting for their lives against wild beasts. Michael ended the threat of the beasts, using impressive bolts of lightning. In gratitude the soldiers vowed to accompany and protect Michael until they repay their life debt. A few days later Michael and his new companions happened across a sorceress under attack by bandits. After saving her the sorceress, Kate, joined the group. Finally two Mord'Sith joined their group, Berdine and Holly, because they sensed Rahl blood in Michael. Only a week's journey from the People's Palace Michael decided to tell his companions who he really was, and where he was from.

Michael began his story by bringing his companions up to speed on how he came to their world. "As you know I'm a wizard, but you probably don't know that I'm a war wizard. This means I possess naturally both Additive and Subtractive sides of magic." His companions were bewildered by Michael's explanation but remained silent waiting for him to explain everything. "I am not from this world my friends. By my calculations I am nearly thirty years back in time from my home and quite probably in a completely different timeline from my world. Let me explain. In my world there are many differences at this juncture of time than what I have observed here. For example Berdine in my world at this time in my history is in Aydindril with the Mord'Sith Raina and Cara serving my father the Lord Rahl. Holly you were with them but you died shortly after finding my father helping him to fight off a group of magical creatures that are invisible. Ulic, you were with them as well with another soldier of your stature Egan." Michael paused to breathe for a moment half expecting someone to ask questions. No one did, the D'Harans just sat in front of Michael waiting and listening. Michael continued "I was training my wizard's ability with my father before I arrived here. We were in a place that connected me to many more magical possibilities that I possessed in the mortal world. I was working on a spell of transportation and it seems to have gone wrong. I did not arrive anywhere near the correct place I was planning on travelling to. In fact I was transported to an entirely separate reality from my own." Michael finished his explanation and looked to his companions. They remained silent for a moment absorbing all he had told them. Berdine spoke first of the group "who was your father?" Michael answered without shame "Richard Rahl, and in my world Richard is the son of Darken Rahl and grandson of Panis Rahl." Kate spoke then "I understand some of what your tale, I have heard of time altering spells. But to change time so extensively is beyond me." Holly spoke after a short silence "Richard is a Rahl, I can feel the presence of another with through the Bond, but I have never heard of him being a wizard before. It has always been his swords magic that we repel when battling him." Michael thought on this a moment "If he was able to transfer his magical gift to another then his true wizard's gift would be dormant. He would have to willingly activate his gift now for it to manifest. Otherwise he would have to reclaim his powers from the person he gave them to." "In this world Darken Rahl returned to the world of life during the Keeper's war on the living" Ulic stated. Michael found that very interesting. "In my time Darken Rahl was tethered to this world by a spiritual gathering my father called. This caused a power vacuum in who was the true Lord Rahl. It was only when my father stopped Darken Rahl that he could ascend to the throne. People still resisted him but after he killed the magical creatures in Aydindril that slaughtered battalions of soldiers did the D'Haran armies in the Midlands accept my father. Hmm…these differences may be causing many of the major differences in our timelines. Still even with the difference sometime soon the Imperial Order should be making its move on the rest of the world." The others looked questioningly at Michael. He then explained how D'Hara was the ultimate protection for the New World against a vast horde in the Old World that sought to end all magic in the world. He then told them how in his home that Richard Rahl was the one who led the New World to victory. Only with Richard on their side could anyone hope to win in the coming darkness. Kate then confirmed that darkness was coming to the world. She told them how many of the sorceresses were gathering as many with magic as they could and warning heads of state to prepare.

The next morning arrived before Michael and his companions realized it. He finished telling them the major details of his world and the obvious difference he has noticed in the world he currently occupied. They acquired a few hours' sleep before dawn and after a brief breakfast cooked by Michael and assisted by Kate they prepared for the day of travel. As the group packed the last of their supplies Berdine piped up asking "where are we going now?" Holly and Kate looked particularly interested in this conundrum. The soldiers did not show curiosity but likely wondered to themselves where this journey would take them. Michael thought for a moment. He knew where they had to go, but had not decided definitively the route to take. After a moment's silence he decided to at least tell them where they had to go. "We need to find my par…the Seeker and Mother Confessor of this world." Ulic spoke without looking up "The Seeker, Richard Rahl, and Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell, are in Aydindril. By now their wedding ceremony would have taken place nearly two weeks ago." Kate looked at Ulic contemplating the soldier's knowledge of world events. She confirmed that the two were supposed to be married but she did not know of a timetable of the event, which Ulic promptly explained that D'Haran spies in the Midlands reported just two days past that the event had occurred. "Now to decide the swiftest way to travel to the Confessor's Palace." Michael stated, knowing the inevitable apprehension of his companions. They did not show their nerve but Michael could still since the D'Haran blood running in his companions' veins. The voice of blunt reason, Berdine, found her voice first. "Lord..." Changing this title after a look from Michael, had told all in the group to stop calling him Lord Rahl more than a dozen times. "Michael, to go to Aydindril alone would be foolish for my Sister, the soldiers, and I, but the Confessor's Palace? That is utter suicide." Michael looked straight into Berdine's eyes, not allowing her to look away. "I will not let that happen." Berdine shrunk back from Michael's gaze. He knew that he looked uncharacteristically like a Rahl when he gazed at a person with his raptor-like eyes. He inherited this trait from his father. Even in a different world the Rahl gaze was known. Everyone consented that regardless of the route taken to Aydindril the group needed to travel north for at least another day before they could cut in any direction. The safest walking path would be to follow the Kern River west then north after the river crosses into the Midlands. This would take them through a majority of the Midlands however and would not be time friendly or safe after several leagues into the Midlands. They would have to cross through many of the more militarily powerful sovereignties in the Midlands. The other austere choice was to travel to the northern tip of D'Hara and travel east over the Western Mountains and travel down by water on the Kern River to Aydindril.

A day and a half later, Michael and his companions arrived at the Kern River in southern D'Hara, here they decided to rest and resupply on fresh water and discuss their next stage of travel. Berdine and Ulic discussed the risks of traveling through a large portion of the Midlands, while Holly and Ulic's fellow soldiers discussed the major risks of traveling through the Azrith Plains and Northern D'Hara. The Midlands route presented the swiftest land route but was not ideal for avoiding attention. It was especially dangerous to travel within a few dozen leagues of Kelton, one of the Midlands' strong military powers. Still a D'Haran route would be time consuming and potentially hazardous. After an hour or so passed and none of the discussions in the group were leading to a decision they looked to Michael for his input. Michael however did not plan on taking any of the routes presented so far. He merely had to convince his companions of his logic and keep their trust in the matter. "I'm afraid we can take neither path." All looked at him in wonder, or possibly shock. He did not give anyone the chance to ask questions. Inhaling air for speech Michael explained his plan to get to the Confessor's Palace. "Either route over land we take will take up valuable time. No matter the world I know Richard Rahl and we cannot afford to risk him leaving Aydindril before we can get there to speak with him." With his purpose stated Michael went on to the more bitter part of his plan. "The fastest way to get to Aydindril is to travel north to the People's Palace." Confusion crossed his companions' faces, but Michael pressed on explaining his intentions. "From the palace I can use a transportation spell to get all of us to Aydindril." Stunned silence followed. The D'Harans had a natural phobia of magic. If they could control the magic they would use it to their ends but they still feared it. The Mord'Sith for once did not have any witty reply or the soldiers a logical statement. Several more tense moments followed before Kate spoke, deep concern in her voice. "You're talking about using the same spell that brought you to this world, aren't you?" Michael nodded explaining further, "I've been thinking about the spell more, and I think that it brought me here because I was in a place that was between worlds. Not just the world of life and death but between time and space as well. I had been trying to use the spell to travel from that place to my world and it was not meant to be used in that context. It was meant to travel from one location in a world to another location in the same world." They continued in their silence; however less concerned and fearful. When the sun was overhead Berdine stood from her place on the ground "sounds like our route is decided. No point in sitting around we need to get moving." With that they all gathered their supplies and packs and set off north to the People's Palace. The soldiers dispersed themselves throughout the column they formed, with Holly and Ulic in the front, Kate with the smallest of the three soldiers behind them, Berdine and Michael next and the last soldier bringing up the rear of the group.


	4. Chapter 4

I really am sorry I haven't done much of anything with this story. I had originally planned on writing a good bit with this fiction but university took up a lot of time and I couldn't devote the time to really expand on this series as much as I wanted to. I have seen the suggestions on formatting the story and I've tried to address this but for some reason I can't upload word documents so it will have the format and I haven't figured out if you can do that kind of editing in the text editor this website provides you.

If anyone has ideas for this story I'd love to hear them just place it in the review or PM me with the idea. I have honestly sort of lost my frame of mind I had when I originally started writing this story in notebooks, and of the notebooks that had the story or pieces of it I have no idea where are anymore. I'll try to get back to work on this story whenever I think of where I want to take it or come up with more ideas for it.


End file.
